


Hare-y Situation

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allergies, Explosions, M/M, meta!Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rabbit of a disgraced magician was affected by the particle accelerator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hare-y Situation

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where this comes in in the series

“What is that, Barry?” Len stared at the quivering ball of fur in Barry’s arms, “And why is it in our apartment?”

 

“It’s a bunny! Isn’t a cute?” Barry held the small rabbit out for Len to see and the rabbit took one look at Len and turned red. Literally.

 

“It’s a meta-animal! Like Grodd I guess, except this one is kinda like a chameleon.” He handed the shaking red animal to Len and it turned the color of his skin and shirt cuffs.

 

“Be careful, though. It also has a tendency to set itself on fire among other much more destructive things.”

 

“Then answer my previous question. Why is it in our apartment?” Len carefully handed the rabbit back to Barry.

 

“I have to watch it while Cisco makes a cage that can contain it. When I vibrate my hands it calms down,” Barry made his hands vibrate and the bunny turned back to it’s original black and white, “His names Oreo.”

 

“How long is it going to take for Cisco to make the cage?”

 

“He said about a week,” Barry stopped vibrating his hands and gently stroked the bunny’s ears.

 

“So where are you planning to stay then?” Len smirked.

 

“What do you mean?” An adorable puzzled look covered Barry’s face and Len suppressed a smile.

 

“Ray is allergic to anything with fur, Barry.”

 

“Whaaaaaaat? No! How can he be allergic to fur? He’s practically a puppy!” Barry looked heartbroken.

 

Len chuckled, “So are you but unfortunately it’s true.”

 

“Awwww I wanted to keep him. I can’t stay at Joe’s. He hates rabbits,” Barry got a pleading look on his face, “Help me hide him for now, pleeeeaaaaseeee Len. I’ll make it up to you.” Barry wiggled his eyebrows while somehow maintaining his puppy dog eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“Pleaseeeee, don’t do it for me, do it for Oreo,” He held up the rabbit next to his face and busted out the pouty lips.

 

Len sighed, “Fine. But you better think of something pretty spectacular to make it up to me.”

 

“Achoo!” Ray sniffled and wiped his nose on his forearm. His entire face was puffy and red and his eyes were running. In other words, he looked awful.

 

“I’m sorry guys. I don’t know why my allergies have been acting up all week,” Ray sneezed three times in a row.

 

They’d managed to hide Oreo while Cisco worked on a cage but the whole time Ray’s allergies had been on a rampage. Unfortunately Oreo was also on a rampage. The tinny rabbit had tried his hardest to out Len and Barry by showing a large array of different abilities. They’d managed to keep him hidden fairly well in a metal bread box that had holes drilled in it.

 

Barry felt awful but he couldn’t tell Ray, nothing was worse than a disappointed Ray. Len was surprisingly terrible at hiding small things from the ones he loves and he hadn’t opened his mouth the whole week for fear of blurting out the truth. It didn’t help that Ray looked absolutely miserable and Len was weak when it came to Ray.

 

“Maybe there’s rats in the apartment,” Barry speculated, trying to draw attention away from how guilty he was feeling. Ray let out an explosive sneeze.

 

BOOM!

 

The sneeze must’ve scared Oreo and he decided to break out a new power and it was now sitting in the wreckage of the breadbox. After the smoke cleared and Barry discerned that Oreo was okay he turned to look at Ray and immediately regretted it. Ray had on his ‘extremely disappointed in you’ face on.

 

Barry wasn’t going to go down alone, “Len helped!” Len glared at Barry.

 

Before anyone could say anything else Barry’s phone started ringing. While Barry was the phone Ray turned his disappointed gaze on Len and Len flinched. Barry finished his conversation and in a blur Oreo and himself were gone. Len stood there awkwardly trying not to meet Ray’s eyes.

 

“It was the puppy dog eyes wasn’t it?” Ray sighed. Len nodded in defeat.

 

“When he get’s back he’s deep cleaning this apartment at human speeds and you’re helping him.”

 

“Yes dear.”


End file.
